


Ye Olde Lesbians

by Elderon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 1600's, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderon/pseuds/Elderon
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg's husband has just died of 'the plague' and she moves in with her 'female companion'.A little celesgiri oneshot I made based off that one Tik Tok audio.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Ye Olde Lesbians

“Oh… your husband died of the plague?” Celestia nodded, wearing her look of mock sadness that she knew Kyoko could easily identify. Nonchalantly, she sipped her morning tea.

“How very… unfortunate.” Kyoko tasted her own beverage, settling into her large overstuffed armchair. Across from her, Celestia sat in an identical one. The fire crackled gently in the background, creating an atmosphere of calm in the cozy library.

“What do you plan to do with all of his will?” Basking in the aromatic steam of her teacup, Celes pondered the question. Nonchalantly, she swept her eyes over Kyoko’s hair. She wondered how difficult it was to detangle the long frock every morning. It took a lot of dedication to have real hair that long.

“I do quite like the European countryside. My husband had a manor out in those hills… I believe that I’ll move there, and sell this one.”

“Ah.” Kyoko looked at her shoes.

“You don’t have anywhere to be, do you?” When Kyoko reached out to the table to pour herself more tea, Celestia grabbed her hand between her own.

“You and I could live out there, together.” Her eyes got wide.

“As..?”

“You know how I think of you, darling.” She released her hand, setting down her teacup as she stood up. Kyoko was good at putting on masks, but Celestia had learned to see through them. She reached out, tilting Kyoko’s chin upwards. Her gaze was sultry, airy. Without another moment of hesitation, Celestia brought their lips together, caressing her jaw. Kyoko leaned into the contact, settling her own hand over Celestia’s. It wasn’t much past a chaste kiss, but it had confirmed each of their respective thoughts, and the mutual interest that resided between them.

Gently, they parted. Celestia kept her hand where she had put it, rubbing circles over the others' cheek.

“I- there’s still a lot of stuff I would need to sort out-”

“Is that a yes?” She lowered her gaze, pressing their foreheads together.

“I… ok…”

“Hm. Good.” She tried to move away, but Kirigiri’s hand remained in place, gripping it tightly. Flicking her eyes downwards, the detective flushed lightly as she pressed her face into the gambler’s well-manicured paw.

Briefly, she wondered how her staffing would react if they walked in on this. She was supposed to be in a period of mourning, after her husband’s ‘mysterious’ death. And how unfortunate too, less than a month into their marriage. Well, by the time anybody decided to dig around their backyard, the body would be well composted, unrecognizable.

They stared into each other's eyes. This woman, her closest companion, her best ‘friend’ for as long as she could remember… how long ago had it been when she realized she was truly, irreversibly, in love with her, smitten beyond her living years, bewitched by everything about her, her voice, her looks, the way she could understand everything she needed to know through a simple glance, the way she loved like no other. 

The pause didn’t last long. They were like magnets, uncontrollably drawn to each other. Every waking moment apart was a struggle. She didn’t want to be swindled out of time with this woman ever again. She wanted to wake up in the morning between her arms and watch the sun rise over the cornfields.

“I’m in love with you.” She couldn’t help but let the words tumble out of her mouth. She watched intently as Kyoko’s eyes got wide. Without waiting for a response, she pressed her other hand into the back of the chair and kissed her again, shifting herself so that her leg slotted between Kyoko’s. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm grip her shoulder and push her back.

“Celestia… I love you too.” Kyoko was bright red, but this she stated with such conviction, something uncharacteristic of her usual demeanor. That meant that Kyoko wanted her to know that she was being completely honest. She couldn’t help it. She laughed. 

“Oh, well I do hope so.” She pressed another light kiss to Kyoko’s lips, then took her hands between her own. 

“Will you spend the night with me, darling?” Kyoko stood, clutching her hands a little bit tighter.

“Of course.” And then she smiled, and Celestia felt her heart melt. Seeing Kyoko so openly expressive was a rare sight to see, but slowly, she’d noticed the little things- how she had learned how to smile naturally, how she laughed at her jokes instead of gently acknowledging them with a cough. Celestia was glad Kyoko could come out of her shell around her. And soon, hopefully, she would have no reason to hide them anymore. 

“Come. I’ll dress you for bed. My staffing is off for the rest of the night.”   
“Oh? Are they?”   
“They are now.” She almost felt like a child in these brief moments of absolutely blissful perfection. They ran through the corridors, hand in hand, giggling as if they had just stolen more baked goods from the chef’s quarters. The world didn’t exist outside of it, in just that fleeting moment, Celestia felt whole again. She felt happy.

“Goodnight, my love.”   
“Goodnight, darling.” She giggled, pulling Kyoko close underneath the sheets. Their legs tangled together as they both began to settle down.

One sleeps a little bit sounder between their lover’s arms. She drifted off into oblivion with her head nuzzled comfortably against Kyoko’s chest, right above her heart. The quiet drumming of her pulse lulled her into her dreams, visions of a reachable future, of tasting the cotton candy clouds that filled the sky at sunset, hand in hand with her lover. Her beautiful, lovely Kyoko. Some day, they’ll skip together in those tall grassy fields, chasing the sky without looking back.

After a month of negotiations and moving, they had settled into their new manor in the country. It wasn’t as large as the one in town, but she actually preferred this size. It was comfortable, with a large library for them to have tea in, as well as a big, well-stocked kitchen, among other things. She didn’t staff it much, as it somewhat ruined the feel for her. It reminded her of her past, when she was with a man that she didn’t love, when she was without Kyoko.

Their bedroom wasn’t big. It was a cozy room, decorated with lots of wild ivy and breezy white curtains. Out the window, soft pink and orange clouds drifted about. The sun had just crested above the hills.

“Darling. Look.” Celestia shook Kyoko’s arm gently. She groaned, rolling towards her wife, eventually nestling her chin against her bare shoulder. Giggling, Celestia gently cupped her cheek and planted fairy kisses all over the detective’s face.

“Mmmm… I’m up… I’m up…” Kyoko reached up and pulled Celes into a proper kiss. Humming, she smiled against her lover’s lips. Even Kyoko’s morning breath wasn’t enough to deter her affection.

“Look.” Glancing out the window, Kyoko sighed.

“Oh… It’s gorgeous.” Celestia pulled her close, nuzzling her face into the frock of silky lavender hair before her.

“Not as gorgeous as you.” She didn’t receive a response, as the next thing she heard was the soft snores of her lover against her neck. It was hoping for too much to expect Kyoko to stay awake for longer than 5 minutes this early. 

On the other hand, Celestia didn’t particularly feel like removing herself from the warm cocoon of quilts and sheets they had spun overnight. With a sigh of defeat, she lay back down, settling into the pile of cushy pillows.

Kyoko’s hair had hardly tangled overnight. It was thin, silky to the touch as she gently carded a hand through. She was so very beautiful.

There truly was nothing quite like sleeping beside one’s lover.


End file.
